¤Ara Pacis Augustae¤
by Tite Titi ReserVoir Cromaclear
Summary: ¤Une prophétie inévitable..., deux élus ..., un pouvoir autant bienfaiteur que destructeur, ... un amour impossible ... A 18 ans tant de choses sont elles possibles ?¤ SxS [New]


**_Ara Pacis Augustae:  
_**

**_¤-Prologue-¤_**

_On raconte qu'il y a bien longtemps, dans une légende remontant aux années gréco-romaines, que les éléments fondamentaux tels que l'eau, l'air, le feu et la terre étaient source d'un pouvoir absolu..._

_Un pouvoir sans limite..._

_Un pouvoir que seuls deux élus pouvaient posséder..._

_Ara pacis Augustae..._

_Deux élues qui changeront la face du monde à tout jamais..._

_Une face bien inquiétante..._

_Qu'ils soient partisans de la lumière ou de l'obscurité..._

_Le monde changera..._

_Et ça, personne ne pourra y faire quelque chose..._

_Sauf nos deux privilégiés..._

**Chapitre 1 :** « _Une chance sur un million »_

**_Connaissez-vous Tokyo ?_**

Cette ville considérée comme la plus importante du monde et connue principalement pour sa haute technologie et son activité commerciale ? Sûrement, qui donc ne la connaît pas...

Seulement chers lecteurs, nous allons plutôt porter notre attention sur les japonais...plus précisément les japonaises..._une _japonaise...

En ce 1er du mois de juillet, une jeune fille dévalait allègrement les rues ensoleillées de la capitale avec son discret sac bandoulière noir. Le sourire aux lèvres, son visage exprimait la joie et la pureté tandis que son corps désignait la grâce d'un ange tout droit descendu des cieux...

Vêtue d'un simple chemisier rouge vif légèrement déboutonné au niveau du col et d'une jupe noire munie d'une chaîne en argent, sa fraîcheur de vivre ne laissait en aucun cas faire paraître sa timidité cachée, et pourtant...

Ses cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets légèrement roux étaient relevés en une simple queue de cheval à l'aide d'un nœud rouge, laissant tout de même s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles autour de sa peau de pêche. Ses yeux étaient semblables à deux splendides émeraudes auxquelles aucune personne ne pouvait résister, et ça, innocente comme elle était, elle ne s'en doutait même pas...

Sakura Kinomoto, était âgée d'un âge qu'elle ne faisait pas, dix-huit ans...

Un âge où l'innocence n'existe plus et où le caractère et la facilité s'installent, mais pas chez elle.

L'enfance, période de la candeur et de l'ignorance, voilà ce qu'elle inspirait...

Originaire de Tomoéda, elle venait rendre visite à son père, de passage à Tokyo, et qui, pour l'instant, siégeait à l'hôtel « **Sunlite Shinjuku** ».

Kinomoto Fujitaka n'était pas un mauvais père, c'était un père qui chérissait du plus profond de son cœur les deux êtres auquel il tenait le plus au monde : _ses deux enfants_. Sa femme Nadeshiko et par ailleurs la mère de ses enfants, avait trouvé la mort lorsque Sakura était à peine âgée de trois ans. Mais il réussit à surmonter ce moment pénible grâce à ses enfants et continua sa vie sans sa bien aimée, sans _l'oublier._..

Etant un archéologue de renommé, son travail l'occupait plus que de raisons. Mais connaissant son amour pour l'archéologie, Toya et Sakura ne pouvaient laisser leur père prisonnier auprès d'eux comme si des chaînes le retenaient. Ils préféraient voir leur père heureux en exerçant le métier de ses rêves, qu'un père prisonnier et triste auquel on avait coupé les ailes...

Voilà trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son père...

_« Trois longs et interminable mois_... » Pensa-t-elle.

Fujitaka avait environ quarante-deux ans et était de taille assez grande. Il possédait une belle chevelure brune et portait une paire de lunettes ne cachant pas la beauté de ses yeux marron légèrement ridés. Son visage avenant mettait en confiance n'importe qu'elle être existant sur cette terre.

Il _les_ avait une fois de plus quittés pour un important séminaire qui se déroulait en Europe, plus précisément à Paris, capitale et ville débordante de romantisme.

La jolie Kinomoto écarquilla les yeux, surprise, face au magnifique bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle. Elle était sûre que seules les personnes fortunées pouvaient s'offrir un tel luxe !

Son père n'était pas riche, il possédait une modeste fortune qui permettait de subvenir amplement aux besoins de ses enfants et parfois à leurs caprices.

La suite où il résidait pour l'instant devait sûrement être payée par le groupe qui l'employait.

D'un pas déterminé, Sakura entra et alla directement s'adresser à la réception.

« Bonjour madame, puis-je savoir le numéro de la chambre de monsieur Kinomoto s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la jeune japonaise poliment.

-Oui, bien entendu mademoiselle. Attendez un instant. »

La réceptionniste consulta rapidement son ordinateur et reprit :

« Chambre numéro vingt-sept, troisième étage. Pour accéder à cet étage, il faut que vous preniez l'ascenseur qui est sur votre droite. Dit la femme en indiquant le chemin d'un geste de la main.

- D'accord, merci ! Fit Sakura le sourire aux lèvres.

- Au revoir mademoiselle. »Adressa-t-elle à la jeune fille avant de reporter son attention sur l'ordinateur.

¤-¤-¤

« Papa ! Cria Sakura en enlaçant tendrement son père, les yeux embués de larmes. Tu m'as terriblement manquée...

- Sakura... Tu as bien grandi en trois mois ! Dit-il suivit d'un rire chaleureux et protecteur. Alors comment vas-tu ? Reprit-il en se détachant de sa fille.

-Assez bien, après une semaine chargée en examens ça va..., d'ailleurs ils ont sûrement affichés les résultats...Et toi ? J'espère que tu ne t'épuises pas trop au travail ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, comme tu le vois je me porte à merveille ! Ton amie Tomoyo nous a appelés, Toya et moi, pour nous annoncer une charmante nouvelle !

-Tomoyo ? Une charmante nouvelle ? Ah bon ? Généralement elle est plutôt du genre à prendre un malin plaisir à annoncer le contraire ! Fit Sakura de plus en plus confuse, mais esquissant un léger sourire à l'évocation de sa meilleure amie.

- D'ailleurs Toya vient spécialement aujourd'hui à cause de cette nouvelle. Je veux être le premier à te l'annoncer : tu as obtenu la mention maximale à tes examens de fin d'année ! Déclara son père jovialement.

-Kyaa ! S'écria la jeune fille, laissant perler le long de ses joues roses, des larmes de joie.

-Félicitation ma Sakura..., fit Fujitaka en embrassant sa fille sur le front. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Toya est de retour de Kyoto et te prévoit une surprise. Allons donc à sa rencontre, il doit nous attendre près de la librairie **« ¤Fairy Tales¤** **»**... »

A peine furent-ils sortit de l'immeuble qu'une voix familière les interpela.

« Eh ! Papa, Sakura ! Je suis là ! »Héla la voix masculine.

D'un même geste, Sakura et son père, se retournèrent pour voir apparaître devant leurs yeux : Toya.

Toya Kinomoto remplissait la fonction du grand frère taquin et légèrement protecteur de Sakura. Âgé de vingt-trois ans, il possédait une beauté différente de celle de sa sœur. Une beauté sibylline..., en effet ses yeux sombres et ses cheveux noirs accentuaient cet air mystérieux et rebelle qui émanait de lui. Intensifiant malgré lui, sa popularité auprès de la gente féminine...

Du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt-trois, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de taquiner sa chère petite sœur, mais savait aussi se montrer attentif derrière ce caractère espiègle.

« Toya ! S'exclama Sakura en se dirigeant vers son frère.

- Te voila enfin... Dit son père en enlaçant son fils.

- Désolé pour le retard. Le train n'était pas très rapide. » Dit Toya en se détachant de l'étreinte.

Il regarda d'un air amusé Sakura et lui tendit une enveloppe qui portait le nom de la jeune fille :

« Tiens petite sœur, c'est pour toi. Fit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

- Pour moi ? Dit Sakura en se montrant du doigt, déconcertée.

- Oui, c'est pour te récompenser des résultats plus qu'excellent que tu as obtenu. »

Sakura pris délicatement l'enveloppe entre ses doigts tremblant d'excitation, l'ouvrit lentement et découvrit avec surprise ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur : deux billets d'avion, un aller et un retour.

« Un voyage en Italie ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui ne cachait en aucun cas sa gaité soudaine.

- Et oui, tu pars demain vers quinze heures.

- Il ne fallait pas ! Cela a dû te coûter super cher ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, ne t'inquiètes pas, papa en a payé une grande partie. Et ce n'est pas tous les jours que Godzilla réussit aussi brillamment ses examens de fin de lycée.

- Ne commence pas Toya... Fit la jeune fille le poing serré et en fusillant son aîné d'un regard noir.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais, je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y aller, sinon nous allons être en retard tout les deux Toya. Déclara Fujitaka calmement.

-Déjà ? Nous venons à peine de nous voir ! Dit la jeune Kinomoto avec une mine boudeuse.

-Mon vol pour San Antonio est dans une heure et demie et je n'ai pas fini les préparatifs. Et puis Toya a à peine le temps de prendre le train pour arriver à l'heure à son boulot. Fit monsieur Kinomoto.

- San Antonio ? Au Chili ? Si loin ..., s'exclama Sakura les yeux dans le vague, remplis de tristesse.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons là à ton retour ma chérie..., et puis tu verras, l'Italie est un pays magnifique ! Profites-en bien pendant ce mois et demi là bas, l'université c'est pour bientôt... »

Sakura s'avança vers son père et son frère et les enlaça affectueusement.

« Au revoir ma fille adorée.

- A plus p'tit monstre et n'embêtes pas trop les italiens ! »

Leurs chemins se séparèrent, des chemins qui se croiseront de nouveau dans environ deux mois, deux longs mois...

Deux mois où tout pouvait arriver...

Absolument tout...

« _Il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer à Tomoéda, plus rien ne me retient ici. Tout d'abord trouver un taxi, devant l'hôtel de papa se sera plus facile..._ »Pensa-t-elle.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, Sakura agita le bras d'un geste gracieux et enfantin afin d'appeler un taxi qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à la gare. En moins de cinq minutes, un véhicule vint se placer près d'elle. Ravie d'avoir trouvé un taxi aussi vite, la jeune fille ouvrit la portière afin de pénétrer dans la voiture...

...de nos jours les personnes sans gêne sont de plus en plus présente...

...un jeune homme devança le jolie Kinomoto, pour prendre de vitesse le taxi.

_Les manières je vous jure..., elles ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient..._

« Eh ! Allez-y, faites comme chez vous ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Cria furieusement Sakura au dit « _sans-manières_ ». »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Sakura, un regard ambré mi-froid, mi-amusé vint se planter dans celui émeraude de la jeune fille déclenchant chez elle un sentiment étrange.

« Excusez-moi mais je n'ai pas le temps. La prochaine fois que le destin nous amènera à appeler un taxi ensemble, je vous le passerai. Dit-il d'un regard espiègle accompagné d'une voix hautaine et moqueuse.

- Vous rigolez où quoi ? Déclara Sakura les mains sur ses hanches, exaspérée.

-A vous de voir ma belle, mais là je dois partir, je suis vraiment pressé. Monsieur, direction « _Ujeno-Museum_ » s'il vous plait ! » Fit-il en s'adressant au chauffeur.

Même si il était du genre beau garçon, Sakura essaya de se calmer en espérant ne plus jamais _le_ rencontrer...

Elle avait une chance sur un million, voir un milliard...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé...

Le grand départ vers un pays totalement inconnu à ses yeux...

On raconte que les voyages forge l'esprit, Sakura espérait profiter pleinement de ses vacances qui s'offraient à elle.

L'aéroport Narita, à Tokyo pouvait être fier de sa popularité. Plus d'une centaine de voyageurs par jour posaient le pied dans ce gigantesque aéroport, et aujourd'hui Sakura allait s'ajouter à ces autres personnes.

Au côté de sa meilleure amie, elle essayait de trouver la place d'embarcation pour Rome.

« Et surtout, ramènes-nous un belle italien au Japon ! Histoire que vous puissiez partager vos cultures, et surtout vos langues, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Fit Tomoyo suivit d'un rire étouffé.

- Tomoyo ! » S'écria Sakura, gênée.

Une grande et forte amitié liait Tomoyo Daidoji et Sakura Kinomoto. Tomoyo était âgée du même âge que Sakura, mais paraissait naturellement plus mature, même si son rire d'enfant pouvait nous faire parfois penser le contraire.

Elle possédait une longue chevelure brune légèrement ondulés et deux magnifiques yeux bleus forçant vers le sombre, qui scintillaient merveilleusement à chaque fois que leur propriétaire avait une idée machiavélique, voir sadique... dans l'esprit.

« Les passages du vol 725 en destination de Rome sont priés de se présenter devant la porte d'embarcation numéro sept. L'embarquement aura lieu dans dix minutes... »Dit une hôtesse au micro.

« Ne te fatigue pas trop pour ton déménagement, attends moi pour te donner un coup de main...Fit la jolie Kinomoto en enlaçant tendrement son amie de longue date.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, fais tout de même attention aux inconnus aux airs de psychopathes... »Dit Tomoyo le sourire aux lèvres et la larme à l'œil.

Sakura s'éloigna de sa meilleure amie en faisant un dernier signe de la main, un dernier signe d'au revoir...

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

« _La place 13-K..., la place 13-K..., il faut vraiment ne pas être superstitieux pour avoir cette place..., si Tomoyo était là..._ » Pensa la jeune fille en se faufilant entre les passagers afin de trouver la place qui lui était réservée.

« Ah enfin ! La voilà ! »S'exclama Sakura à voix haute.

Elle s'assit à la place du côté hublot et laissa son regard émeraude vagabonder vers la piste d'atterrissage.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait l'avion...

L'excitation était à son comble...

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec le passager qui occuperait la place d'à côté, après tout pendant neuf heures de vol elle n'allait pas _que_ dormir.

Sakura croisa ses fines jambes et tenta de se détendre à l'intérieur de son siège.

«_ Pourquoi ai-je mis cette jupe en jean et ce léger haut noir ? Je ne serai jamais à l'aise pour dormir._ »

La jeune fille essaya de se concentrer sur le confort du siège et de celui que lui prodiguaient ses converses noires.

« Excusez-nous encore du retard monsieur Li, voici votre siège : 13-L. Déclara une voix d'homme.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, à présent vous pouvez disposer. »Fit son interlocuteur d'une voix grave.

Le regard du dénommé Li se posa sur la jolie jeune fille qui occupait le siège collé au sien, cette place qu'elle occuperait sûrement tout le long du voyage.

Sakura, sentant une paire d'yeux la détailler, ouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés quelques minutes auparavant, pour identifier cette présence qui la fixait.

_Une chance sur un million, voir un milliard..._

**_To be continued... _**

****

**Et voilà, un premier chapitre de bouclé !**

**Voici le premier chapitre de al fic en commun que moi (Tit£ Titi87) et Cromarclear avons écrit.**

**Cela vous a-t-il plu?**

**Nous attendons avec impatience vos remarques et commentaires ! Et nous y répondrons avec grand plaisir !  
**

_**ZibouXxX à tous !**_

**¤Tit£ Titi87 et Cromarclear¤_  
_**


End file.
